Cold hearts and frosty smiles
by Gangsta D
Summary: A fanfic revolving mostly around SaHa and Saya's hibernation cycle. May contain intense violence and lemon scenes in the later chapters. you have been warned.


**GD: **"Hey, Riku, why don't you do the disclaimer-thingy for me?

**Riku:** -stares.-

**GD:** "...Riku. Tell them I don't own Blood+."

**Riku:** "..." -scratchesnose.- "Gangsta D does not own Blood+. If she did, I would still be alive, as would Diva, and there would be a lot of scenes that include Saya and Hagi screwi-"

**GD:** "ANYWAYS. What he's getting to is I don't own Blood, nor anything related to it, except for this fanfic. And I don't own much of that either. Not the characters or anything, though I wish I did. So don't sue me."

* * *

The thunderstorms... they had returned. The perfect crystal periwinkle skies had given way to the feathery gray clouds that hovered gently above. A perfect bed of downy white fur spread across the heavens. How beautiful.. And how chilling. Those angelic clouds could, at any minute, break into dark, thunderous shadows, pouring rain in heavy sheets. Lightning would spread across the sky in spiderweb-like patterns. Beautiful, but deadly. Electricity would frazzle the atmosphere. The wind would thump like a heartbeat, pushing against all in it's path..  
But for now, it was perfect. Not electricity but ice was dancing on the blustery wind.

The beautiful girl's cheeks were reddened from the cold, the bright splotches tainting her perfect skin. She had been staring up at the clouds, mesmerized by their soft, almost life-posessing forms. The snowflakes, falling like tiny flower petals on the breeze, landed gently on her forehead, her lips, her cheeks. Thin legs were covered by violet stockings, now wet from being curled up in the snow. The pale-skinned girl's heands were resting on the white powder, yet she seemed to not care whether her long fingers were turning blue from the cold. She merely kept staring up at the clouds, her black hair falling into her face, wet and starting to freeze into hard strands.

Whimsical notes fluttered by on the wind, forming a sad yet in a way, happy song. The instument was a beautiful cello, the player even handsomer than it happened to be. His skin was just as fair as the young girl, his hair black as the darkest hour of night. The music came to a climax, fingers moving feverishly, pressing strings down to the fingerboard as fast as a man who'd been practicing for centuries, perfecting his art. The hand holding the bow was wrapped in bandages, but seemed not to prohibit his movements. On his face was a solemn expression, his eyes closed, his head not even bobbing along with the tempo. He kept on playing, though his fingers were turning blue from cold. He did not notice the numbness until it occured to him that his fingers were not moving as fast as they should. The handsome man brought his song to a slow, graceful close, and slowly put his intrument back into it's case.

Only when the man's beautiful song came to an end did the girl move. Her icey cold hand reached out to the heavens, she seemed to be attempting to grasp the clouds and bring them down to earth. Her mahogany eyes were wide open like a toddler's, her full lips parted as she stretched her hand even farther out. As she seemed to realize she would not be able to catch a cloud, her brow creased and lips came together in a pout. She raised a hand up to her face, rubbed her nose then swept back a lock of hair, which was, to her dismay, frozen in place.

"Saya. It's cold. And storms will be coming." The man called out to her, standing up slowly and walking towards her with a solemn expression. When she did not turn to face him, he shook his head and kneeled down by her side. "Saya, do come." He asked, holding out his frozen fingers for her to hold. Saya turned to him ever so slowly, staring at his hand. "Your hand... it's nearly frozen." She said quietly, putting both of her own hands in his fingers. She brought his hand closer to her, holding it gently against her breast. "You know, Haji, you might lose your hand if you do that again." The man, presumably Haji, smiled lightly, and Saya brought her head up in suprise. Haji never smiled... every once in a while happiness would flash in his eyes, but never did he smile. This in itself brought a wide-spread grin across Saya's face. She sat up and ran off towards the city once more, dragging Haji behind her.

**GD: **"So, this was a boring and short start to a story. Don't kill me. Kill him." -pointsatRiku.-

**Riku:** "No! Don't kill me! Diva already did that!"

**GD: **"...wait. Are you Zombie Riku?"

**Zombie Riku: **"Blarrrggggg!" -attacks.-


End file.
